Everything and Anything
by Robotz-Luver-310
Summary: Kagome was dating Miroku for a year and then things got bad. Miroku murdered her family except for her older brother Inuyasha. He also is holding her hostage and has been for three years.The story has many twists and this is not the main plot so yeah...R


" Kagome !" Miroku called.

" What do you want know?" Kagome asked irritably.

" Get the remote." Miroku demanded.

"Why should I?" Kagome yelled from the kitchen. She was in there

debating on there on whether or not she was going to eat the gruel she

was given.

Miroku stared at the television in astonishment.

" Excuse me? I don't know who you think you're talking to, but I hope it's

not me. By now, you should understand that I have a machete right here,

and I will not hesitate to use it." He replied simply.

She sighed as she got up and went to the living room.

" Where is it?" She replied icily.

"At my feet." He smirked. "I dropped it."

She walked over and retrieved it ; then handed it to him hastily.

" There you go, sweetheart." She said with bitter sarcasm.

" Thanks, buttercup." He said in the same tone.

Kagome walked back to the kitchen and decided to throw away those

disgusting leftovers that Logan considered edible.

" By the way, we're going to the club later." Miroku called.

" Why?" She asked while throwing the "food into the trash.

" My, someone has some courage today. However, I will advise that you

stop this nonsense of yours because it is becoming quite irritating. I'm

trying to be lenient but you are shortening my temper." He said sharply

Kagome was suprised that Miroku hadn't hurt her yet. Her and

Miroku always had arguments like this, but usually she got beaten in the

end. She was now walking to the living room. When she entered, she sat

on the loveseat farthest away from Miroku. She was really alert right

now.

Miroku had never been this calm and collected before. He's been beating her for

three years, and he has murdered her family and today he just decides to

put up with her rebellious behavior? There was no way in hell, something

was up. Suddenly, Kagome was pulled out of her contemplation by

Miroku's cellphone ringing.

Miroku looked at the Caller ID, flipped open the phone, and started

speaking.

" Hello?" He waited as if listening and then sighed heavily into the phone.

" I guess." He replied and then he hung up.

" We're leaving sooner than I planned, get ready." Miroku ordered.

Kagome scowled but then went upstairs to get ready. She went to

her closet in her room and took out a short black dress with some stilettos.

Kagome didn't like the dress, but it was the least skimpy of her wardrobe.

Miroku bought her clothes and she was never allowed to dress casually in

public.

After putting together her ensemble, she finished it off by applying

black eye shadow, lots of mascara, and just a touch of eyeliner. Then, she

put some hairspray in her hair, looked in the mirror and was satisfied.

Now that she was ready, she walked downstairs and when she got there,

Miroku was staring at her devilishly.

" Couldn't you of wore something less appealing?" He asked smiling.

" Could you be any more sickening?" She said in disgust.

Miroku frowned. "Let's go."

They both headed out to the bright red 2008 porche. They got in, fastened

their seatbelts, and then they were off.

After about 15 minutes, they arrived. Once they got there, Miroku

quickly found a parking spot. As soon as they parked, they got out and

headed toward the large illuminous building.

Kagome immediently recognized this place. It was the club her

brother and her friends used to go to. Once they got inside, Miroku led her

to a marble table. Strangely, there was a man already sitting there. He had

dark brown eyes and long cropped black hair pulled back in a ponytail.

" Right on time!" The man yelled over the blaring music.

" As always." Miroku replied.

When they sat down the men talked at normal level.

" She's hot!" The man exclaimed with smile.

" Let's talk buisiness first Koga, then you can talk about her as you

please."

" How much do you want for her?" The man replied.

" Ten Grand." Said Miroku Solemnly.

" Ten Grand?! Are you out of your mind?" The man yelled.

" Do I have to spell it out for you?" Miroku smirked.

The man looked between Miroku and Kagome and finally he spoke.

" You drive a hard bargain, but I think this girl will pay off." He smiled.

Miroku was looking at her, smiling. Suddenly, no one expected it but

Kagome reached out and slapped Miroku.

" You JERK!!!!" She screamed. Then, she started running. She didn't

know where she was going but she hoped she could find an exit quick.

Ironically, she found an exit before the men caught up to her. She exited

in a hurry. When she got out there, she started hitchhiking. Across the

parking lot she heard the door bust open.

Two men stepped out of the door and she knew who they were.

They quickly caught up with her and began to beat her.

Koga grabbed her and Miroku hit her; he punched her in the jaw.

" Damn!" She screamed choking on blood and squirming weakly trying to

get away. Miroku had Koga let go and then she collasped. Miroku then

picked her up by the neck, choking the life out of her. When she was

weak enough, he kneed her in the stomach, let go of her, and simply

made her fall again.

" That's what you get for disrespecting me. Now you just cost me ten

grand." He said as he kicked her.

" Yo- ou, you," That was all Kagome could manage to stammer.

Miroku laughed at her patheticness and said, " I didn't want to kill you

Kagome, I really didn't, but now it just needs to be done."

She glared up at him with hot tears brimming her eyes.

He had murdered her whole family except her and her brother and now he

was going to muder her? Shouldn' she've expected this? Did she actually

think she was ever going to escape? She couldn't think coherently and

before she knew it, she was unconscienss. The last thing she heard were

police sirens.


End file.
